


Watcher II

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [27]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Blood Drinking (mentioned), Established Relationship, Fate & Destiny, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Minor Injury, Reincarnation, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampire!Kise, Vampires, Watcher!Kasamatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Ryouta,” Kasamatsu breathed, lifting his hands to cup Kise’s face. “I like you.” His cheeks burned. He could take on hostile vampires and handle being kidnapped by Originals, butthis, he was having difficulty with. “That is...I love you.”
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Series: Roommates [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576403
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Watcher II

**Author's Note:**

> Now we get to see KiKasa in the aftermath of [Uncrowned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532658/chapters/69918540). Unlike the other follow-up fics so far, this one takes place immediately after Uncrowned, as opposed to a few days later. This also fills in those gaps a _little_ bit.
> 
> Beta'd by my fab sibling, JD~  
> Please enjoy!!

The moment they returned to the Akashi main house, everyone rushed them, laughing and cheering. They were all home. The threat was gone. They were safe.

Of course, once the initial celebration was done, a heavy blanket of exhaustion settled over the occupants. Kasamatsu certainly felt it. He’d stayed up through the night plenty of times in his life -- in all of his lives, actually -- but this night had been particularly draining.

“Everyone should get some sleep,” Furihata said, accepting Murasakibara’s offer to help him carry a still-slumbering Akashi upstairs. “Kagami, I think you four should stay here, as well. Just until…” he trailed off, his gaze flicking over toward his lover.

Akashi had been himself in that last moment before losing consciousness. But when he awoke, he could be the Other one. Either way, in his weakened state, the safest place for everyone was inside of the mansion, with its protective spells.

“Thank you, Furirin,” Momoi said, barely managing to cover her yawn in time.

“I can show them to the guests rooms,” Kise volunteered from beside Kasamatsu, surprising him. Kise hadn’t let him get farther than an arm’s reach since they’d been reunited. Not that Kasamatsu was complaining. Kise had saved him, after all. And...they still needed to talk.

“I’ll help get them settled,” Kasamatsu offered, but Kise shook his head.

“You need your rest, Senpai,” he said. “Go on.” He turned and reached up, tracing the curve of Kasamatsu’s cheek with a finger. “I’ll be along shortly.”

Kasamatsu blinked as Kise led Kiyoshi, Izuki, Hyuuga, Momoi, Kagami, Aomine, and Kuroko up the stairs. He was certain the blond vampire would have continued clinging to him indefinitely. But he immediately dismissed that thought. He was being selfish. Everyone was tired. And Kise was the best option for showing them where to stay.

Murasakibara was helping Furihata, Himuro following up right behind. And Midorima was tending to his and Takao’s injuries.

Kasamatsu shook his head and began climbing the stairs, his body aching from being bound and pushed to its limit. Kise was right. He needed to get to bed.

Once in his borrowed quarters, Kasamatsu brushed his teeth and changed into his night clothes. The skin of his wrists was pink, rubbed raw from how he’d struggled against his bindings. He was sure his ankles weren’t much better off. And there were bruises on his upper arms that looked suspiciously like fingerprints.

But those hadn’t come from Akashi. Those were from Kise. When he’d been holding Kasamatsu so tightly, fighting whatever Order it was that the Other Akashi had given him.

Kise had gone against his Maker for him. An alternate version of his Maker, but his Maker nonetheless. Kasamatsu let that sink in as he sat heavily on the mattress, the springs whining beneath his weight.

A moment later, just as Kasamatsu was about to turn down the comforter, there was a light rapping on his door. 

“Senpai?” It was muffled. “May I come in?” 

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the way his heart stuttered at the sound of Kise’s voice. “Get in here, you idiot,” he managed.

The door opened a crack and Kise slipped in, shutting it behind him and prowling across the floor like a jungle cat. Or at least, that’s how it would have appeared, if not for the worried expression on his face. “Senpai, how are your injuries?” he asked.

But Kasamatsu waved him off. “I’m fine,” he said, averting his gaze as Kise frowned down at the marks on his wrists.

“You’re not fine,” he said. “And you almost--” He bit back a sob and Kasamatsu looked back up at him. Kise’s eyes were filled with tears, his face crumpled and his fangs bared. “Yukio, I thought I’d lost you.”

Kasamatsu was moving before he realized, standing up and pulling Kise into a tight hug, yanking him down so the other’s cries were muffled by his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay,” he said, his own throat tight. “I’m okay. We’re okay.”

“Senpai,” Kise sniffled, his cool tears seeping into Kasamatsu’s nightshirt. “Akashicchi took you from me,” he sobbed. “And then, when I found you, he wanted me to--” He held him tighter. 

Gingerly, Kasamatsu raised his hand and placed it on Kise’s head, combing his fingers through his hair as he hushed him. “But you didn’t do as he asked,” he whispered. “You kept him away from me.” Kasamatsu turned and brushed his lips against Kise’s temple. “You were so brave. It was very manly,” he teased.

Kise pulled back, his golden eyes practically glittering and his nose running. Ugh. “Senpai…!” He lurched forward, but Kasamatsu held a hand up. 

“Wipe off your snot first,” he said with a snort. Then, Kise echoed him before laughing in earnest. And it was so infectious that Kasamatsu couldn’t help but join in. He reached toward the nightstand and grabbed a tissue, holding it up to Kise’s nose. “Blow, you big baby.”

To his credit, Kise did as he was told, but then drew back. “I’m not a child, Senpai.”

Kasamatsu chuckled. “You sure as hell act like one.”

And then Kise pouted. He actually pouted. “I’m nearly a hundred years old, you know.”

“And yet you act like this,” Kasamatsu pointed out, tossing the wadded up tissue into the wastebasket with perfect precision. 

Kise sighed. “I’m so glad we got there in time,” he said, leading Kasamatsu back toward the bed and taking a seat. Kasamatsu followed suit. “Akashicchi would never have forgiven himself if he’d let his Other Self turn you.” Then, Kise’s face grew dark. “And I would have torn him apart if he had.”

Kasamatsu reached up and ruffled Kise’s hair, pushing his head down in the process.

“Ouch, Senpai, what--”

“You’re embarrassing,” was all Kasamatsu managed to get out. His face had grown so hot, it was a wonder it hadn’t burst into flames. He’d already admitted to himself that Kise was attractive. He’d fallen for him two lifetimes over, at least. But for some reason, that protective side of Kise -- that normally annoyed Kasamatsu. He was a fully realized and high ranking Watcher, after all -- but for some reason, that Kise was unbelievably sexy.

Kasamatsu cleared his throat and released his hold on Kise’s hair.

“Oh, Senpai!” Kise gasped suddenly, his golden eyes going wide. “I ruined your shirt!” He pointed at the huge wet spot on his shoulder. “I cried all over you...”

But Kasamatsu only shrugged. “I was comforting you. It’s to be expected.” It was kind of cold, though. Unfortunately, this was his last clean shirt. He’d have to do laundry, since his stay had been extended. About that… “Kise--”

“Here,” Kise interrupted him, beginning to unbutton Kasamatsu’s shirt. He’d already removed it before Kasamatsu even had a chance to react. Kise’s eyes widened. “Those bruises--”

But Kasamatsu cut him off. “Proof that you fought off the Other Akashi’s Order,” he said. “Don’t you dare feel bad,” he added, his brows drawn down. “It could have been much worse.”

Kise bit his lower lip and then swallowed, giving a jerky nod. Then he lowered his gaze to Kasamatsu’s soiled shirt on the floor. “I might have something you can borrow--”

However, before Kise could stand up, Kasamatsu’s hand shot out, grabbing the vampire’s wrist and stopping him. Kise turned back, a confused expression on his annoyingly gorgeous face.

“Stay,” Kasamatsu said, knowing how red his face was. “We, um...need to talk.” 

Obediently, Kise angled himself so they were facing each other on the bed. “Senpai...I didn’t know--”

“I was gone for two years,” Kasamatsu blurted. “I know I left you hanging.” Maybe it was because he was tired. Or because of everything that had happened. But Kasamatsu couldn’t stop the words from pouring out of his mouth. “When I came back here, you were upset with me. And you had every right to be.”

“Senpai--” 

“But I was insecure and not sure what that night meant to you.” He wet his lips, staring down at a random wrinkle in the comforter. “When that Original threw Furi off the roof, I thought that was it,” he confessed. “And you know what popped into my head first?” he asked. Kise shook his head. “Not the academy. Not who I’d be in the next life. Not even the fate of this city without its Slayer.” He wet his lips, finally daring to look up at Kise properly. “I thought about how I hadn’t settled things with you.”

Kise’s eyes widened and then, faster than humanly possible, Kasamatsu was in his arms, their positions reversed, with Kise lovingly stroking his fingers through Kasamatsu’s hair. “Sen...Yukio,” he breathed. “Yukio, I’ve thought of you every day since you were last here.” He swallowed. “When Furihatacchi said you were coming back, I was excited,” he said. “I didn’t care that some awful threat was coming our way, because I was too overjoyed at the idea of you being here again.”

Kasamatu’s flush deepened, spreading down his neck and to the tips of his ears. Kise had missed him.

“And I was mad, too, of course,” Kise went on. “Because you ignored me for two whole years,” he said. “But you have to know I could never stay mad at you for long.” He pulled back, placing his hands on Kasamatsu’s shoulders and looking him in the eye. “That night was the first I’d held you in this lifetime.” He gave a watery smile. “I was afraid it was going to be the last.”

“Kise…” Kasamatsu surged forward, evidently taking the vampire by surprise, because Kise released a very undignified squawk as Kasamatsu crushed their lips together. He’d been a bit overzealous, perhaps, and his lip ached from where he’d brushed it too roughly against one of Kise’s fangs. But he didn’t care. 

“Yukio,” Kise purred into his mouth, easily lifting Kasamatsu and depositing him onto the bed. “Call me Ryouta.”

Kasamatsu swallowed, suddenly remembering he was shirtless, now that he was caged beneath the world’s sexiest vampire -- it wasn’t an official title, but if it was, Kasamatsu was sure it would have been awarded to Kise -- not that he’d tell him that. His head was big enough.

“Ryouta,” Kasamatsu breathed, lifting his hands to cup Kise’s face. “I like you.” His cheeks burned. He could take on hostile vampires and handle being kidnapped by Originals, but  _ this _ , he was having difficulty with. “That is...I love you.”

Beneath Kasamatsu’s palms, Kise’s cheeks curved up as he smiled down at him, his gaze soft, almost gentle. “I love you, too, Yukio,” he said. “And I like you,” he added with a snicker. “Very much.”

“Don’t tease me,” Kasamatsu said. “I’ll kick you out of bed.”

Kise leaned down, pressing a kiss to Kasamatsu’s forehead. “I’m sorry. That was just really cute.” He pulled back. “Knowing that you love me,” he continued, his lips quivering slightly, “I’m so happy. I feel like my chest is going to burst.”

Kasamatsu fixed him with a look. “Try to contain it, huh?” he said, causing Kise to blink owlishly at him. “That’s a mess I’d rather not have to deal with.”

Then Kise laughed, and it sounded like bells. Kasamatsu was really in deep. “Oh,  _ Senpai _ ,” Kise stressed his title. “You really are too cute for words.” He kissed him again, just a sweet, little peck. “But you must be tired. You’ve had a long day.” Kise made to move, but Kasamatsu held his face still.

“I’ve been waiting two years,” he said, his gaze anywhere but on the vampire. His entire upper body was hot. Damn it. He was no good at this. He glanced up at Kise. “Please don’t make me wait anymore.”

Kise let out an inhuman, strangled sort of sound before he pounced, his mouth and hands giving every inch of Kasamatsu’s skin attention. He didn’t feed on him. He promised he’d save that for when Kasamatsu was feeling up to it. But even without breaking that promise, Kasamatsu was covered in a different kind of love bite when they were finished.

“That was...amazing,” Kise said afterwards, his head pillowed on Kasamatsu’s chest. He was listening to his heartbeat, his fingers tapping along with it on Kasamatsu’s inner thigh beneath the sheets. “Let’s not wait two years to do that again,” he added with a chuckle.

Kasamatsu hit him for that, very lightly on the back of his head, before carding his fingers through Kise’s silky hair. “I’m staying,” he said, figuring now was as good a time as any to bring it up.

Kise lifted his head, pushing himself up onto his arms so he could look at Kasamatsu properly. “What did you say?” he asked, eyes wide.

“I said, I’m staying,” Kasamatsu repeated. “If word gets out that Akashi is temporarily out of commission, vampires from all over might start to swarm. And Furi will need the backup.” 

“Oh.” Kise’s face fell. “I see…”

“That’s, uh,” Kasamatsu went on, that telltale flush burning its way up his neck to his ears again. “That’s the reason I’ll give my superiors,” he said. Kise raised his brows at that. “It is true, though. That he’ll probably need my help,” Kasamatsu continued. “But I also want to…” Kise looked at him expectantly and Kasamatsu shoved his hands in his face, pushing the vampire back. “Stop staring at me--”

“Aww, Senpai is shy!” Kise sang. “Even after everything we just did--OUCH!” He reared back when Kasamatsu tweaked his nose. “Hey, now, a model’s face is their livelihood!” he hissed, covering his injury.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. “You’ll heal.”

Kise lowered his hands and smiled. “I’m glad you’ll be here for a while,” he said. “You’re very precious to me, Yukio.” And if Kasamatsu hadn’t been blushing before, he certainly was now. “Okay. You get some rest.” Kise tucked him in and then got off of the bed.

“You’re not going to sleep?” Kasamatsu asked, glancing toward the window. The drapes were closed, but it was very clearly morning.

“I’m going to pop down to the kitchen for a quick snack,” Kise explained. “I’m famished.”

Oh. Kasamatsu kept underestimating Kise’s control. There had been plenty of opportunities for the hungry vampire to bite him and yet, he’d abstained. “Um,” he caught Kise’s attention just before he reached the door. “You can...if you want…”

Golden eyes flashed, but Kise glanced to the side. “Don’t tempt me, Yukio,” he said. “I’m far too ravenous to hold back now.” He looked up. “But maybe later. After you’ve eaten?”

Kasamatsu shivered under Kise’s hungry gaze. He’d never let a vampire bite him. Not in this lifetime. But flashes of cool lips and delicious heat curling through his entire body assured him that he’d done it before. With Kise. “Okay,” he said and Kise smiled again.

“I’ll be back up before you know it,” he promised. “So, try not to miss me too much?”

Kise was out of the room and presumably down the stairs before the pillow Kasamatsu threw hit the closed door. “As if I would…” he grumbled. But he knew that was a lie.

Every day of his life thus far, he’d put his duty first. So, maybe, just this once, Kasamatsu could be a little selfish.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing them~ It's been a while (even though they've appeared a couple of times in this series, I didn't really get to write them being 'together' together)
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com) and on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
